Atop Castle Rock
by Catherine2691
Summary: My version of what was going on atop castle rock with Roger, Jack, Sam and Eric, while Ralph was hiding below. Mature, homoerotic themes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Story Behind A Story

"_...Yet no one made a sound; ans as the minutes passed_,_ in the green shade, his feelings of triumph faded. At last he heard a voice- Jacks voice, but hushed..."_

Jack and Roger stood upon castle rock with a terrified Sam and Eric. Both of the small boys were shaking and clutching at their wooden spears. Jack moved forward and grabbed at Sam's dirty, matted hair.

"Are you certain?"

Sam said nothing, he only looked up at jack, his eyes wide and fearful, and nodded slowly. His vision blurred with tears so that jack as merely a tan and red blur.

Through his tears Sam could se Roger advancing on his brother, his eyes glittering with a savage excitement. Roger snatched up Eric by his forearm .

"If your fooling us-," he pressed harder, nails digging into the soft flesh, drawing blood. Eric gasped and Roger pressed even harder, eliciting a squeal of pain and fear from Eric.

Roger crouched down, face to face with the smaller boy, and used his free hand to gently caressed Eric's dirty face. The simple gesture sent shivers down the small boys spine. From pleasure or fear neither knew.

"Your sure he meant there?" Roger asked, his mouth against Eric's ear now. The warm breath on his sensitive skin caused Eric to let out a quiet moan which soon turned into a squeal as Roger clamped down on the soft ear lobe.

Roger reached down slowly to place his hand on the hardening bulge in Eric's tattered shorts. The boys eyes were wide in fear and shock.

"He meant he'd hide in there?" Roger pressed roughly squeezing at Eric's crotch.

"Yes-yes-oh!"

Both Roger and Jack laughed, there voices carrying through the island, cruel and amused, silver laughter.

This frightened Eric more than he could explain. Shaking and whimpering he tried in vain to move away from Rogers touch, but the sadist would have none of this. The moment Roger felt Eric try to escape him he lunged on top of him, pinning the smaller boys wrists into the rock beneath them and straddling his chest.

Jack tightened his hold on Sam's hair as he felt the boy try and run to his brother's aid. Sam whimpered as Jack pulled at the tangled mess.

Roger dropped his head to Eric's neck, gently running his nose along his captures jaw line, tongue darting out to lick at the cracked, dry lips. Eric's gasped quietly, his small mouth opening into a small "o" shape. Roger took that appertained to clamp his own dry lips upon Eric's, forcing his tongue in between to open lips. Roger then slid his body downwards, until he was straddling Eric's waist and ground his hips into Eric's.

Sam watched on n horror as Roger licked, kissed, bit and scratched his brother. Roger's hips always working on Eric's, who was moaning beneath him, small gasps and whimpers that were muffled by Roger's lips.

Sam wanted to look away, he didn't want to see the way his brothers face was flushed with pleasure and pain as Roger stole away the last of his innocence, didn't want to hear the sounds he was making. But Jack was forcing his head to stay facing the two boys. Forcing him to watch as his brothers body arched, his head tossing to one side, a cry rising fro his lips, followed by a strangled moan.

"R-Roger..." he whispered frantically. Roger smirked, knowing his captive wouldn't last much longer. Eric was shaking and thrashing, desperate noises rushing past his lips. Roger pushed his hips against Eric's harder, faster, more, more, more! Roger was panting and groaning in Eric's ear, grinding into him savagely, like an animal on it's mate.

Eric's body tensed and arched again, "ROGER!" he screamed. His voice was urgent and frightened, unsure of what was happening to him. This amused Roger more than he cared to tell. At the moment, however, Roger found himself much more occupied with the aching in his groin than his amusement at Eric's innocence.

Roger slowed his frantic thrusting and gently rubbed himself against the small boy beneath him. A strangled sob rose from Eric's throat, his eyes brimming with shameful tears as he pushed back, drowning in the pleasure he received from his actions.

Roger lowered his head to Eric's neck once more and gently nipped at the skin. Eric gasped as he felt this and Roger smirked, biting down hard. Both boys heard Sam whimper as Eric screamed in pleasure lined pan.

Roger hen slipped a hand into Eric's dirty, tattered, shorts and wrapped a calloused hand around Eric's hard, leaking organ. Eric gasped again and bucked his hips. Roger began to squeeze and pull on Eric's cock as he rubbed himself of on the boy's leg.

Eric's entire body tensed as a feeling of utter and intense pleasure washed over him. His body arched off the stone floor and he screamed as he exploded into Roger's hand. It seemed to him that the orgasm was lasting forever. Eric was so consumed with pleasure that he only vaguely noticed as roger came against his leg, panting and moaning, his hand unconsciously tightening on Eric's now limp member.

Both boys lay panting in the after shock, and neither one ever mentioned the way Roger seemed to almost cuddle against Eric and Eric against Roger.

Sam's quiet sobs brought both boys out of there blissful trance, Roger pulled his soiled hand out of Eric's shorts and wiped it on stone ground beneath him. Eric whimpered and curled into himself, his sobs drowning out Sam's.

Jack chuckled and pushed away from him, sending the crying boy sprawling on to the hard ground. The moment Sam was free of Jack's hold he scrambled over to his twin and wrapped his arms around him. Eric didn't seem to notice as Sam pulled him to his chest and held him protectively. Eric's eyes were glued to Roger, a hollow, desperate look in his gaze.

Roger only smirked at him before turning to face his companion. Jack gave him a wicked grin as he tossed Roger the sticks that were sharpened on both ends.

"Let's go hunting."

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
